Hunting Pirates
1,527,150,000Kauldran Synthia - At Least 240,000,000 Rena Argo - At Least 600,000,000 Daiki Sanataka - At Least 120,000,000 Bonnie - 180,000,000 Edu Dudu - 150,000,000 Midare - 135,000,000 Kamatsu Ishiguro - 79,750,000 Himeji Makibi - At Least 22,400,000 }} The Hunting Pirates are a former pirate crew, which sailed in times past until the disappearance of their captain. However, for reasons unknown, it still possesses active members, some of which have been trying to bring the crew back to its former glory. Jolly Roger The crew's jolly roger takes the form of a simple skull of mushroom-like shape and with long teeth, while its jaw is missing. The right side of its head is cracked open. Almost completely covering the teeth is a grey scarf, compromised of belts, and for the head, a long and grey clerical hat, that hides the crack in the skull. Finally, behind the skull there are myriads of objects and weapons: a flag; a spiked mace; a bow and arrow; and a rifle. They possess an alternate jolly roger, which is used on the ships captained by the Three Stars, executives of the crew. It lacks the many weapons or items behind the skull and, instead, has three hollow stars surrounding its lower part: one exactly below, and one on each side. Jolly Rogers HPJRSub.jpg|Alternate Jolly Roger. Crew Members Former Organization Due to its immense size, like most veteran crews, the Hunting Pirates operate through fleets, much like several crews pertain to them. Similar to other large crews, the Hunting Pirates have a defined hierarchy, with the Captain, elite executives, normal executives, and many foot soldiers. The Lozenge stands as the Captain, while the Five Stars work directly as the crew's uttermost elite. Other ranked members include the Three and One Stars, with several non-rank pirates under them. Lozenge The highest authority in the crew, held only by the Captain, is called . Five Stars The top executives of the crew, known simply as , total at five. They stand as the right-hands to the Captain of the Crew and only answer to him. Unsurprisingly, their strength stands at the top of the crew as well. Generally, they are responsible for either handling the most dangerous of jobs or issuing out commands to the rest of the crew, having enough authority to organize members however they want. Their bounties are also said to stand at relatively high heights, instilling fear in pirates that face them. Three Stars High officer executives of the crew, are referred to as , and total at fifteen. They are the ones who do the most tasks out of the entire crew, handling issues in their territory with their great fighting skills. They stand out quite a lot, despite being grouped with the One Stars. In fact, it is said that the term was created due to the existence and efforts of notable One Stars, estabilishing themselves as the Elite of the Hunting Forces. Most of them seem to possess their own "crew", even having a ship to sail on. One Star Executives of the crew, lowest ranked and known as . They number at about one hundred and fifty personnel. These are tasked with the simplest of missions, such as delivering messages, items, and so on. They are generally packed together at large during fights and conflicts, also under the Three Stars. Their bounties seem to range from 50,000,000 to about 200,000,000. Starless The foot soldiers of the crew are known as , most numerous than the other ranks combined. They amount to thousands. Most of them don't seem to possess any notable traits or strength, merely amount their power to numbers and teamwork. They work for the One and Three Stars directly, as they are capable of fitting into many categories and professions. Territories *Chernobisle *Whiteout Crew Strength Bounties Profile Ships History Past Downfall According to Vryrch Seth within Cain D. Abel, the Hunting Pirates lost not only a signifficant amount of their manpower, but their very captain, around the year of 1562. The crew visited the country of Elbaf by that year for unknown reasons. However, they were faced with Kenway Stalkman, a giant who once bore the title of World's Strongest. Yonko Wars Saga Early Drafts The Hunting Pirates have been planned roughly since the ending months of 2018, however, they didn't gain a proper name until January of 2019. Those that partially worked on the idea were User:DamonDraco, User:Ash9876, User:Berserkchart486, and User:SuBash, however, further development was made by the first two. Their involvement was ideal due to their relation and backstory with the crew. Originally in 2018, their captain was going to be Willahelm Bill, whereas the Bill that appeared in Roman Numerals would merely be his strongest and longest living "clone". This idea was quickly scrapped. Shortly afterwards, another captain was planned solely by User:DamonDraco, ever since then, their fate was decided. Their name was chosen during April of 2019. Trivia *The Jolly Roger was made by an user known as "CharlieQue". *The Hunting Pirates were made to resemble the , which were a group of Pirates that supposedly held and in their ranks. The Hunting Pirates resemble this, with the inclusion of Daddy L. Legs and Daikaku as former members. *In addition, the Hunting Pirates is the progenitor for several extremely powerful crews in the modern world: **Royal Pirates lead by Buster D. Amaka. **Black Widow Pirates lead by Daddy L. Legs. **Monk Pirates lead by Daikaku. **Hellspawn Pirates lead by Silvenya. **O.G Pirates lead by Willahelm Bill. References Category:Pirate Crews